


Slowly

by greenbeele



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Crooked Kingdom, inej/kaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbeele/pseuds/greenbeele
Summary: Inej pays Kaz a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic ever. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.

Kaz's leg ached as he made the climb up the stairs to his quarters. Ever since defeating Van Eck and restoring his name there has been no rest for the young criminal.  
He threw his jacket across his chair, peeled off his leather gloves and sat down with a grimace. Closing his eyes to the stack of papers that were strewn across his desk. Once Pekka Rollins never came back to reclaim his empire Kaz was able to take over the Kaelish Prince and open up a new bar which had been turning a large profit. This of course meant much more work for Kaz. He was just about to indulge in a nap before he felt her presence.  
He opened his eyes and kept his tone even though he felt his heart speed up. "What business Inej."  


She entered through the window with the silent, graceful feet of the Wraith he was so fond of. It had been months since that day on the docks before she left on her grand adventure. Neither had heard a word from each other in the time.  


She sat down on his bed and responded, "I just arrived, and wanted to see how things were going on in the Slat."  


"The crows have missed you. " Kaz said glancing at the flock that had landed by the window ever since her arrival.  


She rolled her eyes, "They missed the only hand to feed them." Kaz scoffed and with that they reentered the normal rhythm of their usual banter. Eight months and they could still feel comfortable with each other's presence. Much more than that, Kaz wasn't sure he could handle. None the less he had made a promise to himself and to Inej, he would try to be the man that didn't need armor even if it was just around her.  


Slowly he got up from his chair and made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to her leaving enough room so that they were not yet touching but the crisp smell of the sea radiated off of her. She turned to be looking him in the eyes and he took note of the slight sparkle in her's. Ever so slightly she inched closer so that their knees touched. He took a deep breath and held on to her dark brown eyes. She reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand. He felt his entire body stiffen. The ocean crept around his legs, threatening to drown him.  


Inej quietly sucked in a breath and whispered, "Its okay Kaz, remember who you're with." His eyes snapped back into focus. He had missed her, even just the sound of her voice. How time and time again it managed to bring him back from the brink. Slowly, he moved so that his hand cupped the back of her neck. She let out a small sigh, grounding Kaz in the moment. She leaned in giving him space to move away if he needed. But Kaz just looked at her in all her beauty, the sun was setting and she was bathed in the golden light. She resembled one of the saints he often teased her for worshiping. In that moment he felt the overwhelming desire to kiss her. The smell of rotting bodies and the feel of bloated corpses was gone. All that was left was his beautiful Wraith. His darling Inej. He made the final move inward and at last their lips met.


End file.
